Car Comparison Wiki:Policies
Hello Users! Thank you for taking the time to read this page. We are very excited to have you here! Behavioral Policies * You are not to vandalize, troll or hurt any part of the wiki deliberately. You will be issued a warning then a suitable punishment judged by an admin. ** This includes purposely hurting the reputation of the wiki. For example, when a user enters chat, saying non-jokingly "This wiki sucks" or "Leave please, this place is bad" or "Leave". * You are not to purposely insult, antagonize, or discredit other users, wikis, or affiliations. This includes trolling; just causing unnecessary conflict to cause conflict. * Sockpuppeting is not allowed. If a wiki knows who the person behind an account is, it is not considered a sock. If people are unaware of who you are, it is considered a sock (unless it is for joke reasons, and a short time later you reveal who you are). * Outright plagiarism is not allowed without sources listed. * You are not allowed to make several random blogs or threads for pointless reasons. No flooding the wiki. * Edit farming is not allowed. Edit farming is pointlessly editing something several times just for edits (ex. adding a category, then pressing save, then adding another, etc. when you can just add them all at once). This includes editing several sections for small mistakes several times when you can just edit the whole page (unless you was unaware of the mistakes when you published). * All user-related pages must go on their userpage or a subpage titled "User:Username/Page Name". * No racial remarks are allowed on any page or on comment sections. * Wiki issue discussions are typically held between the admins, and final decisions will be made by them. * You cannot edit another user's article unless you have their permission or if you're correcting their spelling, grammar, organizing the page, or adding a category. Page Standards * All pages must be of a decent length, with around at least 500 words of written text (this means that templates, images, and headers are not included). Pages that do not comply (stubs) will be marked for deletion after two weeks and the owner notified. If the page is not expanded within two weeks, it will be deleted without further notification. Due to our policy on page management, it is advised that if you are going on vacation anytime soon to notify the admins (though we will find out if you were lying). * Joke pages are not allowed. These are to be blog posts or put on user pages. Joke pages hold a negative connotation for being crude and offensive as well as poorly written, resulting in them being poor representations of what the wiki should be. If someone's joke blog or user page is deemed too offensive and the administration team receive several complaints, they will be deleted on the spot and the user dealt with appropriately. * Duplicate categories are not allowed (ex. "Full Size SUV" and "SUV Full Size", "Pages added by John" and "Pages created by John"). For more information click here. Chat Policies Rules * No offensive language/comments in the chatroom, as this will result in a one week ban by the administration member present. * If you see anything offensive in the chatroom whilst there are no online administration members, leave a message on one of their message walls and appropriate disciplinary action will be taken. Be sure to provide evidence when you do so, or the issue cannot be investigated by wiki staff. * Swearing is allowed, as long as you do not overuse it or use it to attack a member of the chat. Roles * Punished- A user that is on a 24 hour ban from chat. They will see the channels but can only lost in the #punished room. * New Users- Unconfirmed users that have just joined the chat. You will be asked for tour wiki name upon joining before being confirmed. * Uers- Regular chat users with basic permissions. * Trusted Users Enchanced users that are able to invite others, as well as post images and links in our channels. * Chat Moderators- who are responsible for keeping the chat a safe place for all that are in the server. * Rollbacks- Rollbacks help with any instances of vandalism or users wanting an edit reverted. * Content Moderators- These users are usually administrators in their trial stages and have limited administration abilities such as protecting and moving pages around. * Administrators- the users responsible for the daily running of the wiki and its chat. If you have issues with anyone either mesaage them on Discord or on their message wall here on the wiki and they will take appropriate action. * Bureaucrats- who are the head of the administration team and oversee the runnings of the wiki in addition to their usual administration duties. Discipline * All users of the chatroom will be given at most three warnings by a chat moderator. If the user still fails to follow the chat policies and ignores the warnings given by the moderators, they will be banned from the chatroom for 24 hours as punishment for their offenses. * Chat Moderators who get banned from chat will lose their Moderatorship abilities as a punishment for their offenses. Chat Moderatorship * If you have been banned from the chatroom three times or more, you will not be able to receive chat moderator rights here. * If you are in a special rights group that contains chat moderator responsibilities, you are expected to know the responsibilities of a Chat Moderator as well. * If a chat moderator is banned from chat, they will be demoted as punishment for their offenses. Thank you for taking the time to read everything and we are excited to have you as a part of our community!